just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Ali
"Prince Ali" by is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are basically (in order): Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, and Genie (from the movie Aladdin). P1 P1 is Aladdin. He has black hair under a red oriental cap, a lilac vest over his shirtless torso, a red glove, white baggy pants with a red belt and bare feet. After the first chorus, his outfit switches to an emperor-like attire, composed of a white hat with a blue feather, a white dress with baggy sleeves and golden highlights, white baggy pants, a white cape which inside part is bluish, and golden clogs. P2 P2 is Jasmine. She has black hair in a long braid, a turquoise cap, gold earrings, a golden necklace, a turquoise bra, a blue glove, turquoise baggy pants, and golden clogs. P3 P3 is Jafar. He wears a black hat with a red arrow and two golden stripes, a black goatee, a black robe with spiky shoulders and some red highlights, a black cape which inside part is red, a light blue glove, and black shoes. He holds a golden scepter during the entire routine. P4 P4 is the Genie. He has a small tuft of hair on his head, tied by a golden ring, a pair of dog-like ears, dense black eyebrows, a hooked nose, a black goatee, golden earrings, a shirtless torso, two golden bracelets, a purple glove, blue pants with a red belt, and golden clogs. Princeali_jdnow_coach_1_big.png|P1 Princeali_jdnow_coach_2_big.png|P2 Princeali_jdnow_coach_3_big.png|P3 Princeali_jdnow_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background Aladdin runs up to rub a golden lamp, which spews out the official Aladdin logo. The song starts in the streets of Agrabah. It later goes inside the palace when it starts to speed up. Finally, the routine takes place in the Cave of Wonders when the most dramatic increase of the tempo starts. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are left-to-right Wave Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Pose accordingly (Note that you need to pose fast): * P1: Put your arms on your hips. * P2: Put your left arm up and your right arm under straight. * P3: Cross your arms. * P4: Point to the left zapping P1 to his suit. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1, except for P4, who opens his arms. This is slower than Gold Move 1. Prince ali gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Prince ali gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Princeali_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Princeali_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Very quickly, point out half of your arms. ( Extreme) Gold Move 2 and 4: Move your hand to the right fast. ( (Classic)) Gold Move 3: Put your right hand on your "hat". ( (Extreme)) Gold Move 5: Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. ( ) Finechinaalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 1 Finechina_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 WildWildWestALT gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 Barbrastreisand gm 1.png|Gold Move 5 Princealimashupgm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Princealimashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game PrinceAliMashupHiddenGM.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Prinecalimashupgm3ingame.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Mashup Dancers * * * (Extreme) GM1 * * GM2 * * (Extreme) GM3 * * *''Superstition'' *''Fine China'' GM4 *''Wannabe'' *''Funhouse'' * GM5 * * * Trivia *The game still credits the cover artist instead of the original artist. Gallery Game Files Princeali cover generic.png|''Prince Ali'' Princeali_mashup..png|''Prince Ali'' (Mashup) Princeali_cover_albumcoach.tga.png|Album coach PrinceAli Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Album background PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|P3 s avatar prince ali pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In Game Screenshots Dolphin_2020-02-12_12-27-20-320.jpg|''Prince Ali'' on the menu Dolphin 2020-02-12 12-27-24-539.jpg| routine selection screen Dolphin 2020-02-12 12-27-53-834.jpg| coach selection screen Category:Upcoming Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance 2014: Enhanced Edition Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews